Akatsuki no Sora
by shin2054
Summary: Bertemu kembali dengan wanita yang telah mengandung anaknya, Hanji memutuskan untuk membayar masa lalu yang ia sia-siakan. Apakah mampu Hanji mendapatkan hati Mikasa lagi saat sang putra Rivaille tak menginginkan keberadaanya. Dan apakah mampu Hanji bersaing dengan pria yang sedang mendekati Mikasanya. Warning MaleHanji!RnR. Spesial untuk Hatsune Cherry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

Hanji Zoe and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : T

Warning : Male Hanji Zoe AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

"_Aku hamil."_

_Mata Hanji membulat mendengar pengakuan dari gadis yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran yang menjadi guru private keponakanya itu. Mikasa Ackerman, wanita yang tak sengaja ditidurinya saat putus dari mantan pacarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka melakukannya tanpa sengaja, saat itu Hanji mabuk begitu juga dengan Mikasa._

_Mendengar pengakuan dari wanita disampingnya entah kenapa membuat tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu menegang. Otak encer yang biasa dibanggakan selama ini tiba-tiba macet total memikirkan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya. _

_Membenturkan kepalanya dikemudi pemuda yang disebut sebagai pewaris sah kerajaan bisnis Zoe ini mengeram jengkel. Tak disangka insiden kecil ini mampu membuatnya tak berkutik._

_Mereka terdiam tak ada suara hanya ada derungan bunyi mesin mobil yang sili berganti masuk kedalam basemant aparteman mewah ini. Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka masih begitu muda untuk memutuskan sebuah pernikakan. Apalagi dengan status sosial yang begitu jauh membuat mereka engan untuk bersama, lagi pula diantara mereka tak ada perasaan cinta sedikitpun._

_Merasa menghabiskan waktu duduk disini, Mikasa membuka pintu mobil mewah itu. Hanji menahan tangan Mikasa ditatapnya obsidian wanita itu dalam-dalam. Menelan ludah Hanji memberanikan diri mengeluarkan pendapatnya._

"_Gugurkan..."_

"_Aku tak bisa menikahimu."_

_Mikasa menaikan sudut bibirnya, prediksinya benar. Mana mau pemuda kaya seperti Hanji mau melepaskan kebebasannya hanya demi seorang anak yang dikandung wanita biasa sepertinya. Memandang Hanji sengit, Mikasa terkikih._

"_Aku hanya memberitahumu Zoe-san. Dan dengarkan baik-baik aku tak akan mengugurkan bayi ini,sekali lagi aku tak berminat untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu!"_

_Jelas Mikasa dilepaskannya tangan Hanji dilengannya. Membuka pintu mobil mewah Hanji, Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Hanji sendiri._

_Hanji tak percaya, wanita yang datang dan dikiranya mengemis pertanggung jawaban darinya ternyata adalah seorang yang diluar dugaannya. Dalam hati Hanji berterimakasih atas keputusan bodoh Mikasa, dengan ini dia benar-benar lepas dari beban yang merepotkan ini. Apalagi dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya._

Mempersembahkan...

Akatsuki no Sora

~ Kau bagaikan langit dipagi hari, memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan~

.

.

"Setiap kali berbohong hidungnya akan bertambah panjang.."

Sayup-sayup suara itu datang dari sebuah rumah. Rumah ini tak begitu luas dan juga tak begitu sempit untuk ditinggali dua orang ini. Bangunan yang disebut rumah ini sudah ditinggali mereka sejak tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya ketika sang bunda mendaptkan pekerjaan tetap disebuah rumah sakit besar dikota ini. Jarak antara rumah dan tempat bunda bekerja pun tak begitu jauh, alasan bunda membeli rumah ini karena dapat mengawasi anaknya sewaktu-waktu.

"...anak itu memohon kepada sang peri untuk dijadikan manusia sepenuhnya... "

Seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari, bunda akan berangkat kerja setelah membangunkan si anak, membuatkan sarapan dan mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah. Si anak juga mengerti keadaan bundanya. Dengan beban berat menjadi bunda sekaligus kepala rumah tangga, si anak tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang menajubkan. Dewasa sebelum waktunya dan juga ajaib seperti biasanya dalam menjalankan hari-harinya.

"Dan Pinokio bersama ayahnya hidup bahagia selamanya.." menutup buku dongeng koleksinya, wanita berambut hitam pemilik rumah menatap sang anak. Tersenyum geli saat putranya itu hanya mendengus sebal mendengar akhir cerita.

Tadi sore sepulang dari rumah sakit sang ibu Mikasa Ackerman langsung disambut todongan putranya untuk menceritakan dongeng Pinokio untuknya. Agak janggal memang, tak pernah sebelumnya putranya itu memintanya menceritakan dongeng Pinokia bahkan setahu Mikasa putranya itu amat tak mengemari cerita tentang bocah boneka kayu itu.

Mengambil nafas Mikasa mengamati putranya. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Mikasa, jika putranya tak pernah serius untuk mendengarkannya saat mendongeng.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa curiga.

"Apakah Rivaille punya ayah?" tanya Rivaille santai.

Rivaille Ackerman putra yang dilahirkan setelah melalui hari yang panjang dan melelahkan penuh air mata. Tangan pendeknya masih asyik menekan game kesayangannya.

Mikasa hanya mendengus geli. "Tentu, setiap anak pasti mempunyai seorang ayah."

"Lalu dimana orang yang disebut ayah itu? Dan siapa namanya?"

Mikasa memandang putranya, kulit sepucat kertas, rambut hitam sekelam malam tak lupa sifat egoisnya tinggi yang menyerupai dirinya. Tak ada sama sekali Hanji dalam diri putra tunggalnya itu, terkecuali senyum cerah yang dapat meluluhkan siapa saja yang memandangnya. Bangga setidaknya lebih banyak bagian dari dirinya yang ada pada diri Rivaille.

"Rivaille ingin tahu? Apakah setelah tahu Rivaille akan mencarinya?"

Ini bukan kali pertama Rivaille menanyakan ayah biologisnya pada sang bunda. Dan bukan pertama kalinya juga Mikasa menjelaskan dimana keberadaan sang ayah.

Rivaille mengeleng, disandarkan pungung kecilnya disofa empuk ruang keluarga. "Tidak, Rivaille tak akan mencarinya. Rivaille akan membencinya, karena orang itu telah menelantarkan kita."

Mikasa tertegun, dia melangkah mendekati putranya yang tak henti memainkan pspnya. Membingkai wajah Rivaille dengan kedua tangan lembutnya, Mikasa memandang manik Rivaille dalam.

"Jika alasan Rivaille hanya untuk sekedar membenci ayah Rivaille. Maafkan mama karena mama sama sekali tak akan memberitahu Rivaille! Dan bukankah mama sudah katakan pada Rivaille dari awal, keputusan untuk membesarkan Rivaille sendiri adalah keputusan mama tak ada hubungannya dengan ayah Rivaille!"

Rivaille terdiam meresapi semua kata yang disampaikan bundanya. Jawaban yang sama setiap kali dirinya menanyakan keberadaan sang ayah. Jika diijinkan Rivaille benar-benar ingin menemui orang itu. Menanyakan alasan kenapa orang itu membuang bunda dan dirinya. Rivaille iri sangat iri ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama sang ayah.

Mata Rivaille mulai berkaca-kaca. Apakah salah jika dirinya menginginkan seorang lelaki yang disebut ayah itu?

"Rivaille hanya ingin punya ayah..." isaknya. Seberapa besar Rivaille menahan semua ini dan bersikap dewasa, Rivaille tak mungkin bisa karena dia hanya seorang bocah biasa. Memeluk putranya lembut, Mikasa hanya terdiam. Mengusap punggung putranya Mikasa beguman. "Mama mengerti, maafkan mama_."_

Mikasa amat tahu seberapapun besar usahanya untuk merawat dan menjaga Rivaille. Rivaille tetaplah seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja Jean!"

Jean Kirstein, orang tua tunggal sepertinya. Pria yang bekerja sebagai manajer disebuah perusahaan tas ternama ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun bercerai dengan istrinya. Dia adalah sosok pria yang tangguh bekerja dan merawat putri kecilnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Terimakasih, kau selalu membantu."

"Itulah gunanya aku disini Jean."

Membukakan pintu keluar, Jean tersenyum manis. Dalam diri duda keren ini, melihat Mikasa yang begitu gigih dan penyayang membuat instingnya sebagai seorang pria keluar. Rasa untuk melindungi dan menjaga Mikasa dari berbagai ganguan membuatnya tertantang.

Mereka pun melangkah pergi meninggalakan ruang rawat, menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Mikasa Jean berusaha agar tak terlalu gusar.

"Bagaimana dengan putramu Mikasa?"

"Sehat, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan cerdas."

Jean tersenyum lembut, dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan masa lalu Mikasa. Duda beranak satu ini malah kagum dengan semua kerja keras Mikasa untuk membesarkan anaknya sendiri. Mengenal Mikasa lebih dari separuh hidupnya Jean tahu betul bahwa Mikasa adalah calon ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak, tak seperti wanita itu yang tega melantarkan anak mereka.

Memang sedikit terlambat tapi bukankah tak mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik yang menjadi cinta pertamnya dulu. Dan tak ada salahnya juga bukan karena mereka saat ini dalam status yang sama. Sama-sama belum ada pendamping hidup.

"Jadi kapan kau mengenalkan ku pada Rivaille?" tanya Jean antusias. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di rumah sakit ini jika Mikasa sang dokter cantik dan baik hati sedang berkencan dengan salah satu wali pasiennya.

"Nanti jika saatnya tiba."

Tersenyum canggung Mikasa hanya menjawab sekenanya. Mikasa tak pernah meragukan sedikitpun kebaikan Jean sebagai seorang ayah, namun itu juga tak cukup apabila berkaitan dengan anak tunggalnya. Rivaille bukan bocah sembarangan, anak itu sangatlah ajaib. Ya ajaib, ajaib mampu membuat orang kesal dan juga jatuh hati padanya secara bersamaan. Dan Mikasa tak mau jika pertemuan pertama anak tunggalnya dengan kekasihnya itu akan berakhir bencana seperti insiden lalu tentang teman laki-lakinya saat berkunjung kerumah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Mikasa?" menarik tangan Mikasa Jean membawanya masuk keruangan dokter cantik ini. Menghimpit Mikasa diantara meja dan dirinya, Jean menelusuri setiap inci wajah Mikasa dengan jemarinya. Mengagumi wajah Mikasa yang masih terlihat cantik diusiannya. Mengecup sekilas pipinya Jean berbisik.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu? Tujuh tahun bukankah itu cukup lama bagimu berpikir Mika?"

Memeluk pinggang Jean pasrah, Mikasa menyesap aroma memabukan yang keluar dari tubuh pria tersebut. Andai saja dulu dia tak seceroboh itu dan andai saja dia tak mengenal pria itu, pasti saat ini dia akan hidup bahagia dengan Jean. Mikasa tak menyesali kelahiran Rivaille sedikitpun, namun yang disesalinya adalah perasaan yang tertinggal untuk ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Tak lama lagi.."

Bisiknya melupakan kenangan yang hampir mengungkit luka masa lalunya. Semakin mendekap tubuh Jean, Mikasa berdoa semoga inilah pilihan yang tepat untuk kebahagian dia, Rivaille, Jean dan sikecil Historia.

.

.

.

Mengecek kembali barang bawaan Rivaille, Mikasa memastikan tak ada satu benda tertinggal. Baju ganti, topi, handuk, losion, dan.

"_Dear_, dimana kau meletakan tuan melamunmu?"

Teriak Mikasa, kembali mencari tuan melamun, sebuah boneka titan yang menjadi senjata ampuh obat tidur putranya. Mendengus sebal Rivaille tak suka jika kegiatan agungnya digangu, memfokuskan jari-jarinya di pspnya. Bocah enam tahun itu menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Dijemuran." jawab Rivaille lirih wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Dijemuran?"Menjulurkan kepalanya kedepan pintu Mikasa mengejabkan mata tak percaya.

"Kau ngompol lagi?" pekikiknya pada putra satu-satunya Rivaille yang mulai geram dikatai masih mengompol itu.

Melempar psp sembarang Rivaille melipat tanganya. Wajahnya memerah dan sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya posisi andalan jikala bocah itu mulai ngambek.

"Aku nggak ngompol!hanya sedikit mama." melirihkan kata terakhirnya.

"Apa perlu mama bawakan capung untukmu?" tanya Mikasa meledek, berjalan keluar rumah wanita cantik itu menahan kikikanya. Sangat jarang sekali menemukan anaknya bersemu merah menahan malu, saat seperti itu Rivaille terlihat seperti anak normal lain diluar sana.

"Kau masih ngompol?"

Suara bariton itu bergema dirumah minimalis itu. Menatap tak percaya sang pelaku pemuda itu berjalan menanggapi.

"Rivaille-_chan_ kau masih mengompol?" tanyanya lagi sekedar meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dia dengar barusan adalah sebbuah fakta yang begitu indah untuk menjadi sebuah lelucon. Mendudukan pantatnya disamping Rivaille, pemuda itu meledek pada bocah sok dewasa itu.

"Diamlah aku malas menangapi leluconmu!" jawab Rivaille sok tak peduli. Disampingnya seorang pengacau baru sedang asyik menyeringai licik kearahnya.

Dia si pirang menyebalkan, pemuda belasan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon ayah masa depannya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si ajaib mengelitik berambut pirang klimis. Erwin Smith.

"Itu tak sopan bocah!"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Paling tidak kau harus menaruh hormat pada calon ayahmu."

"Apa?tak salah dengar? Pemuda ingusan sepertimu jadi ayahku! Jangan mimpi!" pekik Rivaille geli mendegar penuturan Erwin yang menurutnya mengada-ngada.

Erwin bukanlah orang yang jahat ataupun kejam, bagi Rivaille Erwin adalah sosok kakak yang selalu melindungi dan mengayominya jauh dari fakta bahwa bundanya itu adalah target calon istri dari pemuda delapan belas tahun ini.

Rivaille juga tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan Erwin untuk mendapatkan hati bundanya. Jika dilihat kembali Erwin sama sekali tak main-main dengan omongannya itu. Buktinya anak dari pasangan Sasha Zoe dan mr. Smith ini mampu masuk Universitas diusia lima belas tahun demi meraih gelar dan juga cita-cita bersanding dengan bundanya. Mengambil jurusan arsitektur Erwin berencana membuatkan rumah untuk mereka kelak setelah Erwin berkerja, janjinya saat pertama kali masuk Universitas.

Mendengar keributan dari dalam rumah, Mikasa hanya tersenyum menangapi. Wanita itu sungguh bersyukur masih memiliki Erwin dan keluarganya dalam membesarkan putranya Rivaille. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasha adalah kakak kandung ayah biologis Rivaille, Mikasa tak meragukan Sasha untuk menjaga Rivaille untuk tak bertemu sama sekali dengan ayahnya itu.

Sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Mikasa atas ketidak tangung jawabnya pria berkacamata itu dulu. Bahkan dia masih membenci Hanji, pria yang katanya sedang menjalin cinta dengan seorang model. Walaupun Rivaille akrab dengan keluarga Erwin, Sasha sama sekali sangat menjaga perasaan Mikasa, tak sekalipun wanita yang punya hobi masak itu mengungkit nama Hanji didepannya. Itu pula yang membuatnya percaya penuh asuhan Rivaille kecil ditangan wanita ramah itu.

Mengantarkan Erwin kedepan pintu kediaman Ackerman. Jika saja tak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya di keluar kota mungkin saja dia tak akan mau merepotkan keluarga Smith yang sangat baik itu.

"Maaf Erwin merepotkanmu lagi.."

"Tak masalah Mikasa_-chan_, aku akan menjaga Rivaille seperti menjaga anakku sendiri." Tuturnya menyalakan mesin mobil mewahnya.

"Tch kau tak punya anak bodoh!" ujar Rivaille tajam, mencoba untuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Membantu Rivaille memasangkan sabuk pengaman Mikasa mencium pipi putranya. "Jangan merepotkan _auntie_ Sasha! Jangan pilih-pilih makanan, jangan tidur larut malam dan jangan kau mengerjain Erwin lagi!" wejangnya pada anaknya itu.

Erwin hanya tersenyum saat mendengarkan penuturan Mikasa, memang inilah yang disukai pemuda pirang itu. Semenjak Rivaille lahir enam tahun lalu, Erwin sudah bejanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Rivaille seperti Mikasa menjaga anaknya itu.

"Mama akan merindukanmu sayang."

"Aku juga." Jawab Rivaille Lirih.

.

.

.

"Menunggu Erwin?"

Rivaille hanya menganguk, dilihatnya Sasha membawa segelas susu dan biskuit berbentuk titan yang ditaburi choco chip diatasnya. Meneguk teh dicangkir putihnya Sasha tersenyum melihat anak dari adik bodohnya itu menghabiskan biskuit yang dibuatnya. Bila dilihat lagi memang tak ada Hanji dalam diri bocah itu, semuanya identik dengan Mikasa terkecuali cara dan kebiasaan Rivaille yang luar biasa uniknya menyerupai Hanji dimasa kecil.

Memeluk tuan melamunnya Rivaille menguap keras.

"Tidur duluan saja _dear_!"

"Aku mau menunggu Erwin."

"Dia akan telat pulang sayang.."

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk bermain game bersamaku _auntie_." Tegas Rivaille.

Sasha terseyum kecil melihat Rivaille yang begitu gigih. Mungkin agak kasihan melihat Rivaille yang sudah mengantuk menunggu putranya Erwin. Memang mereka sering bertengkar bahkan saling mendiamkan saat mereka kesal, tapi jika salah satu menghilang mereka akan mencari satu sama lainnya. Suatu ikatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh ikatan darah. Mungkin kali ini Sasha akan mengijinkan Rivaille terlambat untuk tidur, tak masalah mengingat besok akhir pekan.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Beranjak dari ruang keluarga, Sasha berjalan menuju kearah pintu masuk, berharap Erwin putranya yang menekan bel rumah. Membukakan pintu mata Sasha melebar sempurna. Didepannya sang adik Hanji Zoe berdiri.

_Gawat! Rivaille..._

Menghilangkan kepanikanya Sasha melotot tajam kearah Hanji. Terkiki geli ketika sang adik tak seperti biasanya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai acak-acakan, jas kerjanya tak terpakai, dasi tak berbentuk dan muka kucel penuh keringat seakan sang adik baru saja lari sejauh sepuluh kilometer tampa henti.

"Hai.." ujarnya sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Tanpa balasan dari sang kakak Hanji tanpa permisi menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Menghambur keruang keluarga mata Hanji sedikit terkejut melihat penampakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas memeluk boneka titan.

"_Sis_ sejak kapan aku punya keponakan baru?" tanya pria berkacamata hitam itu keheranan. Menjitak kepala adiknya yang ngomong ngawur, Sasha melotot kesal.

"Dia anak temanku bodoh! Ibunya ada kerjaan diluar kota dan menitipkan dia padaku." Jelas Sasha menutupi keraguan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Hanji hanya ber-o ria mendengar penjelasan kakak perempuannya.

Meletakan potongan omelet dimangkuknya, Hanji melahap nasinya tenang. Didepannya Sasha hanya diam melihat adik kandungnya yang sekarang sudah tak muda lagi.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Tiga puluh tiga kalo tak salah, kenapa?"

Sasha memajukan kepalanya menatap manik coklat madu adiknya, dia berujar. "Apa sedikitpun tak ada dipikiranmu untuk mengakhiri masa lajangmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Melihat tampang kakaknya yang begitu serius hampir membuat Hanji tersedak. Ditelannya gumpalan nasi yang ada dimulutnya, menyesap ocha buatan sang kakak Hanji menghelai nafas tenang.

"Dia belum siap untuk menikah." Katanya lirih, mengingat kembali pertengkaran beberapa jam yang lalu diapartemen miliknya dengan sang kekasih. Bahkan sang kekasih memintanya untuk putus jika Hanji mengungkit lagi masalah itu.

"Kenapa kau masih saja bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita setan itu!"

"Dia punya nama _sis_!" pekik Hanji tertahan, tak terima kekasihnya itu disebut wanita setan. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya selama sepuluh tahun ini, Annie sama sekali tak suka jika dia membicarakan tentang pernikahan.

"Putus saja, cari wanita lain yang mau melahirkan anakmu dan tak takut kehilangan bentuk tubuh indahnya!"

"_Sis_." Desis Hanji gusar.

Entah memang ini keinginannya atau hanya sekedar rasa bersalah kepanjangan. Yang pasti setiap kali di ungkit tentang anak, Hanji merasa ada bagian yang sakit dihatinya. Secara tak langsung dia akan teringat Mikasa dan anak yang ada didalam perutnya dulu, anaknya anak yang telah disia-siakan.

Meletakan sumpitnya, Hanji beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan Sasha yang terheran-heran melihat perubahan pribadi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Terimakasih makan malamnya. Aku mau tidur!"

Masuk di kamar Erwin, Hanji hampir mati berdiri kaget melihat sosok bocah yang dilihatnya tertidur kini sedang asyik bermain game sambil memeluk boneka yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Rivaille menengok kearah pintu, merasa tak terlalu penting bocah itu melanjutkan memainkan gamenya lagi.

Hanji tersenyum, entah apa yang terjadi. Saat melihat tingkah bocah itu, Hanji merasa ada yang hangat dan perasaan tenang menghampiri hatinya. Melangkah mendekati sang bocah, Hanji duduk persis disamping Rivaille.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah tidur?"

Rivaille menoleh dilihatnya lagi sang pria yang lebih muda dari paman Smith duduk disampingnya. Memperhatikan pria asing itu, Rivaille hanya mengejabkan mata tak peduli.

"_Auntie_ lupa mematikan lampunya jadi aku terbangun lagi." jawabnya malas.

_menarik._

"Siapa namamu?"

Rivaille menengok kembali, merasa tak ada salahnya menyebutkan nama, Rivaille memperkenalkan diri.

"Rivaille, kalo _uncle_?"

"Aku Hanji Zoe.."

"Adik dari _auntie_?"

"Iya, bolehkan aku ikut bermain?"

"Tentu.."

Rivaille mengambil stik game yang lain untuk Hanji, mengambil stik itu dari Rivaille tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat tanganya tak sengaja bersingungan dengan jemari kecil bocah itu. Hanji tersenyum kaku, perasaan ini hadir lagi, perasaan yang sama saat dia bersama dengan wanita itu, wanita yang mengandung anaknya.

Mengamati Rivaille intens Hanji menelusuri setiap inci bagian tubuh Rivaille. Rambut hitam segelap malam, obsidian yang begitu tajam dan mematikan untuk anak seusianya, kulit yang putih mengingatkanya pada wanita itu.

"Berapa usiamu bocah?"

"Enam tahun, paman?"

"Aku sudah tua.."

Rivaille hanya ber-o ria tanpa berniat menangapi perkataan paman yang baru saja dia kenal. Menekan tombol Rivaille berkonsentrasi, tanpa tahu paman yang ada disampingnya menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Sasha baru saja membuka pintu ketika melihat dua manusia berbeda warna rambut itu sedang tertidur lelap. Air mata Sasha terjatuh saat melihat adegan yang biasa dipertontonkan ayah dan anak didepannya. Di ranjang tempat biasa putranya berbaring terdapat pemandangan yang sangat menyentuh hati. Seorang anak yang tak pernah mengenal ayah biologisnya sedang tertidur di lengan kiri Hanji, Rivaille amat terlelap dipelukan sang ayah.

Melihat itu Sasha berjanji, dia akan memberikan hak yang seharusnya dimiliki Rivaille sejak lahir. Mendapatkan kasih sayang sang ayah apapun yang terjadi. Walapun itu akan mengahcurkan kepercayaan Mikasa padanya.

.

.

.

"_Apa kau tak merindukannya Mika?"_

"Aku sangat merindukannya Jean! Kau tahu aku sudah tak tahan untuk bertemu dengannya."

"_Kau tak merindukanku?"_ tanya lagi Jean disebrang sana.

"Jean.." Mikasa hanya menghela nafas gusar. Sejujurnya dia sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya pada Jean.

Terdengar suara kikikan "_Kau juga merindukanku kan?"_

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kabar Historia Jean?" tanya Mikasa mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya menjerumus masuk kedalam hal-hal yang ingin dihindarinya.

"_Dia baik, bahkan Tori juga merindukanmu Mika_." Mikasa hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"_Kapan kau pulang?"_

"Besok sudah selesai dan malamnya ada pesta perpisahan. Lusa aku pulang dengan penerbangan pertama."

"_Jangan memaksa dirimu Mika!"_ ada nada khawatir dalam setiap ucapannya. Entah mengapa ini membuat Mikasa hangat dan juga takut. Takut jika dia tak merasakan hal yang sama pada pria baik hati yang telah menantinya sejak lama.

"Jangan Khawatir Jean, kau lupa Aku dokter?"

Dicintai adalah suatu keberuntungan bagi wanita dan Mikasa tak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Apalag dulu dia pernah dikecewakan oleh orang yang diam-diam disukainya, Hanji Zoe pria itu yang telah membuat Mikasa merasakan cinta dan patah hati secara bersamaan.

Kembali kerealita yang ada! pria yang diharapkannya mau bertanggung jawab dulu kini tak ada disampingnya, sementara Jean! Pria yang sedari dulu mendambanya secara terang-terangan mau menunggu dan menerima kekurangnya. Hanji adalah masa lalu dan Jean adalah masa depan yang akan dia pilih. Walaupun sulit, sepertinya Jean harus bekerja keras untuk menumbuhkan cinta Mikasa lagi.

.

.

.

Bermain bola dihalaman belakang rumah kediaman Smith yang begitu luas adalah salah satu kegemaran Rivaille setiap kali bertandang disini. Berlarian dan saling berebut bola bersama Erwin sambil menjatuhkan satu sama lain hingga permainan berhenti jika salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dan terguling, dan Erwin lah yang selalu kalah.

Jika Rivaille sedang tak enak hati bocah itu akan datang ke rumah Erwin dan menjadikan Erwin bulan-bulanan kejailannya sampai hati bocah tengil itu membaik. Seperti setiap kali Rivaille iri melihat teman sekelasnya membanggakan ayah mereka, saat dirumah bocah itu akan memangil Erwin dan menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu hingga pemuda itu kelelahan. Erwin tak kebertan, hebatnya lagi Erwin selalu menikmati perannya sebagai ayah dalam hal itu.

Ini dilakukan Erwin bukan semata-mata untuk menyenangkan calon anak masa depannya itu, melainkan bentuk perhatianya pada Rivaille yang diangapnya adik yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Erwin sangat menyayangi Rivaille begitu pula sebaliknya, walaupun Rivaille tak akan mengakuinya. Ingatlah bahwa Rivaille bukanlah tibe anak yang biasa saja, bocah itu Ajaib dan akan tetap seperti itu.

Namun ini bukan akhir pekan seperti biasa, kali ini Rivaille sendirian tanpa ditemani Erwin yang sejak tadi malam absen membahagiakan Rivaille. Dengan alasan tugas kampus yang berjibur banyaknya Erwin undur diri mengasuh baby munyilnya itu. Agak kecewa juga rasanya ditinggal Erwin sendirian, namun berkat paman berambut panjang itu Rivaille tak begitu menghiraukan ketidak hadiran Erwin disini.

"Kau pandai bermain bola, siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Hanji yang baru saja tiba, dia merasa penasaran dengan bakat bocah kecil yang menjengkelkan ini.

Menjengkelkan tentu saja! Baru kali ini Hanji terbangun dari tidurnya dengan bau pesing yang menyengat di seluruh badannya, gara-gara bocah enam tahun itu yang masih melanjutkan hobi ngompolnya.

Belum bau pesing menghilang dari tubuh tegapnya, Pria tiga puluh tiga tahun ini harus dihadapkan dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh sang kakak yang menghilang entah kemana. Alhasil dengan modal pas-pasan dan juga pengetahuan minim tentang rumah tangga, Hanji dibantu tuan muda pembuat onar ini mengurus rumah.

Menjemur kasur, mandi dan menyiapakan sarapan hal yang mudah jika dilakukan sendiri tanpa ada anak sok ngatur. "Aku tak suka telur dengan tambahan ulat diatasnya!" saat telur mata sapi dengan irisan daun bawang disajikan kearah Rivaille. atau "Mama tak akan membiarkan aku makan makanan yang tak higenis seperti ini!" "Terlalu banyak makanan manis tidak baik untuk gigiku!" Saat Hanji menodorkan sepotong shotcake kearah bocah itu.

Berisik dan sok ngebosi itulah gambaran Hanji akan bocah berambut arang dihadapannya. Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi Hanji sama sekali tak bisa menolak perintah dari bocah itu. Apalagi saat bocah itu menyuruhnya menemani bermain bola dihalaman belakang rumah kediaman Smith yang merupakan tindakan yang begitu absrud bagi pria yang tak menyukai aktivitas yang mengeluarkan keringat itu.

Untungnya saat matahari tepat diatas kepalanya, Hanji bisa bernafas lega, kakaknya ternyata pulang dan membiarkanya beristirahat sejenak. Meluruskan punggungnya yang hampir remuk karena Rivaille, Hanji mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tersenyum saat Hanji mengingat kegiatannya bersama bocah tengil itu. Dalam hati Hanji tak keberatan dengan _keajaiban-keajaiban_ yang dibuat Rivaille, dia bahkan menikmati peran sebagai ayah dadakan yang dilakoninya tadi. Pria berkacamata itu sungguh membayangkan jika Rivaille benar-benar anaknya.

Saat diberitahu oleh kakaknya bahwa Rivaille tak punya ayah, entah mengapa ada rasa kasihan yang amat besar merasuk dalam hatinya. Hanji sempat berpikir, apakah anaknya merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami Rivaille. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hanji merasa bersalah.

Mengamati Rivaille yang sedang menerima telpon, Hanji menarik sudut bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu datang.

_Haruskah aku mencari mereka? _

Memejamkan mata sambil mendengar percakapan Rivaille dengan sang ibu ditelpon pria itu terkiki geli. Ternyata dibalik sifat iblisnya Rivaille juga memiliki sisi anak manis didepan ibunya_._

"_Sudah makan?"_

"Sudah, tadi_ auntie_ buatkan teriyaki yang enak untuk Rivaille."

"_Baguslah kalo gitu.."_

"Kapan mamapulang?" Rivaille mulai merajuk manja.

"_Besok, kenapa kangen sama mama?"_

"Tidak, disini Rivaille punya teman baru!" cerita Rivaille bersemangat.

"Siapa?"

"Adik _aunti_, " Mikasa tak bisa menerima hal ini. disuruhnya Rivaille memangilakan Sasha untuknya.

"_Auntie_, mama mau ngomong!" celotehkanya.

Hanji sedikit tersentak saat suara lantang Rivaille memangil sang kakak. Dibawanya tubuh kecil itu menuju paman barunya. Bersandar disofa yang empuk Rivaille memeluk tuan malamun.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Hanji keheranan melihat Rivaille yang menurutnya lagi ngambek itu. Sang bocah hanya menatapnya sekilas dan beranjak dari sofa menuju Erwin yang baru saja pulang kerumah dalam keadaan kelelahan.

Tak memperdulikan kedua bocah tengik yang lagi bermalas-malasan diteras belakang, matanya memfokuskan diri melihat kearah sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja memucat. Curiga saat sang kakak menyebut namanya dalam perbincangan.

"_Apa yang kau rencannakan Sasha-san?"_ desis Mikasa marah.

"Mikasa, aku tahu kau pasti akan marah. Tapi dengarkan aku, Rivaille berhak tahu siapa ayahnya." Bisik Sasha sambil melihat sekelilingnya, merasa khawatir jika ada yang mencuri dengar.

"_Tidak, kau tak tahu Rivaille seperti apa!"_

Sasha menarik nafas pasrah. "Aku tahu dan itu tugas kalian berdua untuk menjelaskannya."

Telpon diputuskan sepihak, Sasha hanya bisa mengigit bibir membayangkan Mikasa yang mengamuk ditempatnya. Walaupun Mikasa orang yang penuh perhitungan dalam setiap tindakan wanita beranak satu itu akan menjadi singa betina yang sangat menyeramkan jika berhunungan dengan putranya. Menatap Hanji, Erwin dan Rivaille yang berceloteh ria Sasha hanya berdoa semoga tak akan terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Memeluk anaknya erat Mikasa bergetar ketakuta. Entah apa yang dirasakan wanita cantik itu, yang pasti saat melihat keakraban Hanji dan putranya Rivaille tiba-tibaya tubuhnya bergetar. Takut jika Hanji akan mengambil Rivaille dari sisinya.

"Mama" ujar Rivaille ketakutan.

Hanji terdiam membisu, pria yang identik dengan kacamata ini tak bisa berkutik. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, sedih dan juga takut. Dia tak menyangka bocah yang baru saja dikenalnya adalah anak dari wanita itu, putra kandungnya.

Berbeda dengan Hanji dan Mikasa Erwin sama sekali tak tahu dengan semua yang terjadi, melirik sekilas pada sang ibu. Erwin mencoba mencari apa yang salah dengan semua ini. Wajah pamannya memucat, sementara ibunya terlihat ragu.

"Erwin bisakah kau mengambilkan barang-barang Rivaille?" pinta Mikasa menatap Erwin.

Bergegas kekamarnya mengambilkan barang-barang Rivaille, sedikit membuat Erwin menaruh curiga pada wanita yang ada dicintainya. Mengemasi barang Rivaille, Erwin bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cukup, jangan dekati anakku!" pekikan Mikasa terdengar dari kamar Erwin, berlari menuju arah wanita yang dicintainya. Erwin membelakan mata saat paman berkacamatnya mendekati wanita idamannya. Bingung ada yang mencurigakan disini.

Mengambil tas ditangan Erwin, Mikasa berlari keluar sambil mengendong Rivaille yang menangis ketakutan. Mengejar Mikasa pamannya berlari keluar rumah, mencoba berbicara pada Mikasa.

Dibelakangnya ibunya hanya bisa diam membisu melihat pamannya yang tengah mengejar Mikasa dan Rivaille. Memandang arah perginya Mikasa, Erwin memincingkan mata curiga.

_Apa yang disembunyikan mereka padaku_!

.

.

.

Bersandar didekat jendela Hanji Zoe menerawang kembali ingatanya tentang pertemuanya dengan anaknya dan juga wanita itu. Hanji merasa tergugah apalagi dengan penjelasan yang diberikan kakak perempuannya mengenai Mikasa. Rasa bersalah menghingap dihatinya semakin lama semakin membuatnya hancur.

Terlebih-lebih setelah mengetahui bahwa Mikasa tak suka dengan keberadaannya. Ditambah sang anak yang tiba-tiba bersikap acu saat ditemuinya disekolahan tempo lalu.

"_Pergilah kami tak menginginkan kehadiranmu!"_

Masih diingatnya kata-kata yang muncul dari bibir Rivaille. Amat menyakitkan dan juga semakin memperjelas kebencian Mikasa padannya.

"_Apa ibumu yang menyuruh Rivaille membenci father?"_

"_Tidak, bahkan mama sama sekali menyuruhku membencimu!"_

Sekali lagi begitu berat rasanya menerima kenyataan ini. Keputusan yang tepat diambilnya dulu kini menjadi keputusan yang membuatnya merasa dilingkupi perasaan bersalah seumur hidup. Merenguk botol wine miliknya Hanji kembali lagi menuangkan cairan merah itu kegelas.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya." Ujarnya entah pada siapa. Yang pasti keputusan untuk membawa Mikasa kesisinya bukan lagi suatu keraguan. Hanji yakin ini akan sulit apalagi Mikasa dan putranya yang amat tak suka dengan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

Hanji Zoe and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : T

Warning : Male Hanji Zoe AU

Three-shot

Untuk Hatsune Cherry dan para reviewer

.

Shin2054 presents

.

_Membuka pintu apartemen kediaman Smith Mikasa beranjak menyambut tamu yang datang. Harapnya tuan rumah yang pulang dan membiarkan tugasnya sebagai guru les yang merangkap sebagai pengasuh dadakan itu segera selesai._

"_Sis lihat aku bawa wine kesukaanmu.." ujar seorang pemuda dibalik pintu saat pintu apertemen itu terbuka perlahan._

_Si pemuda heran melihat seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya membukakan pintu untuknya. "Apa aku salah apartemen?" tanya pemuda itu yang celingkungan melihat kembali nomer apartemen kakaknya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum._

"_Tidak. Ini kediaman Smith.."_

"_Lalu dimana kakakku. Dan siapa kau?"_

"_Aku Mikasa, guru les Erwin. Anda Zoe-san bukan? Sasha-san menyuruhku menjaga Erwin sampai anda kemari. Silahkan masuk.."_

_Ujar Mikasa menjelaskan. Dibelakangnya Hanji mengikuti Mikasa yang masih keheranan. Duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Hanji menaruh wine dimeja. Mengamati Mikasa yang merapikan barangnya._

"_Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang.." ujar Mikasa pada Hanji._

_Mengenyit Heran Hanja beranjak berdiri._

"_Tunggu,"_

"_Aku...Ehhh bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar disini? Kurasa aku akan kesepian jika hanya sendiri disini."pintanya merasa tak enak mengajak Mikasa._

_Mikasa masih berdiri, dia bingung harus menerima atau menolak ajakan itu. Yang pasti dia tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa terpesona dengan sosok pemuda berkaca mata yang ada didepannya. Baginya setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasha tentang Hanji membuat Mikasa simpatik padanya. _

_Tersenyum menanggapi Mikasa berkata._

"_Mengapa tidak..."_

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan...

Akatsuki no Sora

~ Kau bagaikan langit dipagi hari, memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan~

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi di apartemen mewah itu, namun tak seperti biasanya sang penghuni ini sedang sibuk mempersiapakan diri. Jika boleh dilihat penampilan dari pria tiga puluh tiga tahun ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Kali ini dia nampak rapi dengan setelan jas hitam yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya. Rambut panjang awut-awutan kini sudah tersisir rapi dan diikat ke belakang. Memilih jejeran kaca mata mahalnya dia menetapkan pilihan pada kacamata bertangkai cokelat yang cocok dengan manik coklat cerahnya.

Mengagumi tampilanya dicermin pria yang identik dengan kacamata ini terseyum bangga.

"Kau benar-benar tampan Hanji.." pujinya sambil memberikan dua jempol kerah cermin.

Sekali lagi ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, pria itu mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya, pria itu beranjak pergi.

Kali ini dia akan mencoba SEKALI lagi mengantar anaknya si ajaib Rivaille ke sekolah. Mudah-mudahan niat baiknya itu akan disambut baik oleh putranya dan juga calon istri masa depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dari anaknya Mikasa Ackerman.

Memang tak mudah untuk menyampaikan niat baiknya itu. Sudah hampir dua bulan lebih pria itu mencoba mendekati mereka namun dua bulan itu pula pria itu ditolak mentah.

Kasihan tapi pria itu benar-benar tak mau dikasihani. Dia merasa bahwa ini adalah hukuman untuknya dan semakin dia ditolak semakin giat juga dia menyampaikan keinginan itu.

Keras kepala itulah Hanji Zoe.

Memparkir mobilnya tepat didepan kediaman Ackerman pria itu berjalan menuju pintu. Kali ini dia yakin dia pasti bisa diterima. Yakin sangat yakin dia bisa mengantar keluarga masa depannya itu. Terimaksih untuk kakak perempuannya yang hobi makan. Dengan bantuannya Hanji tahu jika mobil Mikasa saat ini sedang menginap di bengkel.

Mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Ackerman Hanji dikagetkan dengan terbukaanya pintu rumah itu tiba-tiba. Didepannya persis putra ajaibnya Rivaille sedang memandanginya malas, diikuti pekikan jengkel sang bunda.

"..bisa mengantarmu _dear_!" Ujarnya jengkel diikuti dengan dengusan sebal Rivaille.

"Aku tak mau dengan paman kuda itu!"

"Rivaille Ackerman!"

"Rivaille Zoe!" ujar Hanji membenarkan, yang disusul dengan tatapan tajam kedua Ackermen. Menyengir semakin lebar Hanji bertannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab ibu anak itu kompak.

"_Dear_.." pinta Mikasa. "Apa perlu mama panggilkan taksi untukmu?"

"Tak perlu..." jawab Rivaille marah, digeretnya tangan Hanji keluar dari rumah.

"Aku akan berangkat bersamanya." tunjuk Rivaille ke arah Hanji. Memperlihatkan tekat Rivaille yang benar-benar tak ingin diantar oleh paman kudannya.

Hanji terdiam, dia mengikuti Rivaille menuju ke mobil. Pria itu sunguh terharu dengan apa yang baru disampaikan oleh putranya.

"Rivaille.." ujar Hanji haru.

"Hanya kali ini." kata Rivaille tajam, menekan kata pintu untuk sang putra Hanji terdiam saat melihat mobil putih melintas didepannya.

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Mikasanya.

"Siapa dia?" tunjuk Hanji pada pria itu.

"Paman kuda.." jawab Rivaille datar.

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

Duduk kembali berdiri. Duduk lagi, berdiri. Duduk lagi sekarang dia berdiri dan berjalan bolak balik menyusuri ruangan kantornya. Dia Hanji Zoe yang sedang panik. Bukan panik tapi sangat panik.

Pasalnya dia merasa posisinya sedang terancam. Baru pagi ini dia sudah merasa di awang-awang dapat mengantar anak semata wayangnya berangkat kesekolah dan baru pagi ini juga dia mendapat berita duka dari sang anak mengenai calon papa masa depan putranya.

Apa yang harus Hanji lakukan. Dia sungguh tak akan terima jika posisi yang baru dua bulan di incarnya itu jatuh ketangan pria yang sedang berpacaran dengan Mikasa.

"_Namanya paman kuda."_

"_Kuda?"_

"_Aku benci menyebut namanya.."_

"_Oh oke, lalu dia teman mamamu?"_

"_Bukan dia calon papaku..."_

"_Eh?"_

Mengulang kembali ingatan pagi ini membuat otak jeniusnya jebol. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Hanji benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Mikasa maupun Rivaille lagi. Sudah cukup baginya kehilangan mereka dulu.

Baginya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanggung jawab dengan tindakannya dimasa lalu. Sudah terlalu lama dia hanya menyesal tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tak peduli jika Mikasa terus menolak dan membencinya yang pasti dia akan mencoba berbicara dan terus berusaha.

Pria itu cukup yakin mampu mengalahkan paman kuda itu dan merebut hati mereka kembali. Toh paling tidak anaknya tak menyukai paman kuda itu.

.

.

.

Berbaring terlentang diteras belakang kediaman Smith Rivaille terdiam. Disampingnya Erwin sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erwin khawatir, jujur saja setelah hampir dua bulan Rivaille tak menemuinya dan tiba-tiba bocah bandel ini dengan seenak udel meneleponnya pagi-pagi. Katanya dia ingin bolos dan meminta Erwin menjemputnya di toko permen dekat sekolah.

Khawatir jelas ada, apalagi sejak kejadian itu Rivaille menolak untuk bermain bersamanya. Erwin tak bodoh! Pasti Rivallie merasa terkhianati dengan fakta jika ayah biologisnya itu adalah kerabat dekat Erwin, yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah paman dari pemuda yang sudah dipercayainya itu.

"Ada apa?" sekali lagi Erwin memastikan.

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat ini?"

"Eh?" Erwin mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Dia ayahku! Orang itu ayahku.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyesal dan bingung.." ujar Rivaille diambilnya biskuit titan yang disajikan Erwin untuknya. Mengambil banyak-banyak dikunyahnya biskuit penuh gizi itu rakus. Bagi Rivaille tak ada biskuit yang lebih lezat dari biskuit titan buatan _auntie_ Sasha.

Melihat pemandangan itu Erwin hanya tersenyum geli. "Pelan-pelan.." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan susu dingin ke hadapan Rivaille.

"Erwin apa aku sedang mengalami depresi?"

Brukk

"Itai..." teriak Rivaille kesakitan. Baru saja Erwin memukul kepala Rivaille dengan gulungan kertas tugasnya.

"Hai mana ada bocah seusiamu depresi!" pekik Erwin kesal.

Rivaille mengeram jengkel di ambilnya gulungan kertas itu di tangan Erwin. Di ayunkanya gulangan kertas itu menuju kepala Erwin.

Brukk

"Kau!" tunjuk Erwin tak terima. Diambilnya gulungan kertas itu di tangan Rivaille dan di balasnya serangan dadakan Rivaille tadi.

Saling membalas dan berkejaran sampai terjatuh dan terguling lagi mereka lakukan. Paling tidak begitulah caranya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan yang mereka alami saat ini.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam mereka lakukan setelah selesai berperang kecil-kecilan. Membaringkan tubuh di teras mereka kembali memandang awan-awan yang saling berkejaran.

"Erwin.."

"Hn.."

"Kenapa aku berbuat baik padanya..?"

"Ehh.?" Jawab Erwin mengaruk pipinya bingung. Terseyum kecut Rivaille mengingat kembali ingatnnya, dimana dia dan Hanji bermain tepat di rumah ini.

"Aku seharusnya membencinya. Dia yang telah mencampakan kami."

"Rivaille.." mereka terdiam. Serba salah jika mengungkit hal itu. Menatap Rivaille mantab Erwin mengacak rambut adik sepupuhnya itu.

"Tak apa, dia ayahmu bukan?"

Mendengus tak suka Rivaille bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk di tepi teras Rivaille kembali lagi menerawang masa-masa susah bersama sang bunda.

"Jika aku tahu dia, aku lebih memilihmu menjadi ayahku ketimbang pria yang menyakiti mama."

Tergeletak tak percaya apa yang baru saja di ungkapkan oleh Rivaille Erwin menyusul bocah itu duduk. "Rivaille, jadi kau mengangap aku ayahmu? Aku terharu." Ujarnya jujur tak menyangka Rivaille mau menerimanya sebagai ayah setelah berbagai penolakan yang dilakukan bocah itu sedari dulu.

Mendengus jengkel Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya menghiraukan Erwin bocah itu mengambil tas gendongnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Mimpi! Itu jika aku punya pilihan _baka_!. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan..." jawabnya lirih sambil beranjak pergi dari rumah itu.

"Terimakasih Erwin untuk hari ini. Aku tak akan datang kesini lagi.." ujarnya lagi.

Ditempat yang sama Erwin hanya mendecik sebal.

"Dasar bocah licik itu!" ujarnya tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Paling tidak dia bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban yang di tanggung anak masa depannya itu.

.

.

.

Duduk tepat di depan mobilnya Hanji Zoe menyengir lebar, dilihatnya sang incaran sudah berada tepat didepannya. Merapikan kembali pakaianya, dia berjalan mengampiri Mikasanya.

"Hai.." sapanya menghampiri Mikasa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mendengus sebal Mikasa mengabaikan Hanji, wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu melongos pergi meningalkan Hanji yang senyumnya mulai menghilang. Tak mau kalah dengan sang incaran Hanji gencar mengikuti Mikasa.

"Ah hari ini cerah sekali ya...Kencan yuuk."

"..."

"Sekalian ajak anak kita, Rivaille. Kita makan malam bareng di resto milik kakakku, bukankah kau sangat akrab dengan Sasha?"

"..."

"Apa kau sedang mengabaikan ku Mikasa?"

"..."

"Mikasa. Bisakah kau tak bersikap kekanakan?" Ujar Hanji sambil memutar tubuh Mikasa menghadapnya.

"Kekanakan!" Mikasa mendelik geram.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kekanakan! Aku atau kau!" pekik Mikasa tertahan menghiraukan beberapa orang yang berjalan keheranan melihat mereka berdua."Setiap hari datang kesini dan selalu mengejarku. Aku lelah!"

"Oke aku kekanakan. Jadi mau aku antar pulang? Bukankah kau lelah?" ujar Hanji sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang mampu memubuat Mikasa meninju wajah manisnya.

Menarik nafas pelan Mikasa menatap Hanji sengit. "Sungguh aku tak ingin melihatmu dihadapanku lagi Zoe-san!"

"Aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari Mikasa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Mikasa hampir memutar matanya.

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Aku peduli." Beo Hanji sambil mengikuti Mikasanya yang berjalan menuju halte bus.

Berdiri disamping Mikasa, mereka berdesakan diatas bus yang sesak oleh para penumpang.

Mengikuti Mikasa yang keras kepala tak mau diantar pulang bersamnya membuat Hanji panik ketakutan . Bagaimana jika Mikasa dilecehkan diatas bus atau bagaimana jika Mikasa dihadang orang jahat saat pulang ke rumahnya. Semua pikiran negatif itu membuat Hanji khawatir.

Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kejahatan seksual ditempat umum sering terjadi, itulah yang Hanji ketahui dari koran yang dibacanya setiap pagi.

"Kau yakin pulang dengan bus yang penuh sesak seperti ini Mika-chan?"

Mikasa hanya mendengus sebal. "Jika kau tak betah kenapa kau tak turun dan pulang bersama mobil mewahmu itu!" desis Mikasa sebal.

"Aku khawatir padamu Mikasa."

Mikasa mendelik tak suka, membuang muka wanita satu anak ini mengabaikan segala protes yang dilayangkan Hanji padanya. Tentang Hanji yang tak ingin lagi menaiki angkutan umum sampai janji Hanji yang tak akan membiarkan Mikasa dan Rivaille menaiki angkutan masal seperti ini.

Mengelap keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya Hanji mendesah senang. Akhirnya penderitaannya sudah selesai juga. Dia berjalan tepat dibelakang Mikasa, membututi wanita itu yang berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya. Jika diingat lagi jarak dari halte bus sampai ke rumah Mikasa itu..

Hanji membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Kau yakin akan berjalan sejauh itu Mika-chan?" tiba-tiba seringainya mengembang saat mengingat pangilan baru yang diberikannya pada calon istrinya.

Mengenyit tak suka saat Hanji memangilnya dengan dengan embel-embel chan. _Sialan! Kau pikir aku apamu!._ Mendengus Mikasa berjalan tak menghiraukan Hanji yang mulai mengerutu.

Terkadang Mikasa cukup heran dengan Hanji. Jika pria itu tak suka dan selalu mengerutu mengapa pria itu tetap saja melakukannnya. Memincingkan mata Mikasa melihat kembali keadaan Hanji yang penuh akan keringat disekujur tubuhnya. Sedikit kasihan juga melihat pria itu terlihat kelelahan mengejarnya. Paling tidak Mikasa ingin melihat kesunguhan Hanji.

"Hai Mika-chan.." sapa seorang pria tepat didepan rumah Mikasa.

"Erwin.."

"Kau! ngapain kau disini bocah!" pekik Hanji melihat Erwin sang pemuda sedang tersenyum pada calon istrinya. Tersenyum remeh pada pamannya, Erwin mulai menyusul Mikasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kembali Hanji berjalan menyusul Erwin, mencoba menghalangi Erwin mendekati Mikasa. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika keponakan satu-satunya itu sangat terobsesi dengan calon istrinya itu. Bagi Hanji menjauhkan Erwin dari wanitanya merupakan cara yang ampuh mengingat Erwin adalah orang yang mau melakukan apa saja dengan cara apapun untuk memperoleh keinginannya.

Erwin tak menjawab pemuda itu tetap saja berjalan mendekati Mikasa.

"Ada apa Erwin?" tanya Mikasa.

Erwin tersenyum merasa menang dari sang paman. "Aku merindukanmu Mikasa-chan."

Bruk

"Itai.."

Hanji menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hanji!" pekik Erwin mangut-mangut tak terima.

"Berbicaralah yang sopan pada calon bibimu!" ujar Hanji sambil merangkul Mikasa mesra. Merasa tak terima dilepaskan rangkulan Hanji pada tubuh Mikasa. Mendelik jengkel Erwin menjauhkan Mikasa pada pamannya.

"Tch bocah ini." kata Hanji yang siap melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala pirang klimis Erwin lagi.

Menghelai nafas lelah Mikasa berjalan masuk kerumahnya, mengabaikan kerusuhan yang akan terjadi pada dua orang manusia sedarah itu.

"Rivaille.." membuka pintu Mikasa memangil nama putranya. Mencari kepenjuru ruangan saat yang dicari-cari tak memperlihatkan diri. Panik Mikasa mencoba masuk kedalam kamar sang putra.

"Kosong." pekiknya. Berlari menuju kebelakang rumah, kembali lagi Mikasa memangil putranya.

"Rivaille..!"

"Ada apa Mikasa-chan?" tanya Erwin yang diikuti jitakan sang paman.

"Rivaille tak ada." Tutur Mikasa panik.

Melihat kepanikan orang yang disayanginya lantas kedua laki-laki itu bergegas mencari. Dari setiap ruangan yang ada dipenjuru rumah itu sampai bagian terdalamnya.

Nihil

Rivaille tak ada disana. Beberapa kali Mikasa mencoba menelpon ponsel anaknya namun nomernya tak aktif. Merasa panik Mikasa tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya.

"Maaf Mikasa-chan jika tahu seperti ini, seharusnya tadi aku mengantar Rivaille pulang." Erwin menjelaskan.

"Mungkin Rivaille sedang main dirumah temannya?" tanya Hanji duduk di depan mereka.

"Itu mustahil. Rivaille tak punya teman." Ujar Erwin lemas yang disambut dengan tatapan ketidak percayaan Hanji.

Fakta baru dari Rivaille, bahwa bocah itu tak memiliki teman benar-benar diluar kepercayaaan Hanji. Mana mungkin! biasanya anak seusia Rivaille sudah mengenal arti pertemanan. Lalu apa yang dilakukan bocah itu selama ini!

Bangun dari duduknya Hanji bergegas berdiri. "Aku akan mencarinya diluar. Erwin temani bibimu disini!" perintah Hanji yang diikuti angukan Erwin.

Hari sudah gelap saat Hanji keluar dari kediaman Ackerman. Dia berjalan menyusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin disingahi putranya. Pria itu sudah berkeliling mencari Rivaille di beberapa tempat, mulai dari tetangga disamping rumah Ackerman sampai ke stasiun dan juga halte bus, bahkan dia sudah mencari ke mini market sampai pusat game didekat situ namun hasilnya masih sama Rivaille menghilang.

Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul sepuluh malam, tapi tanda-tanda keberadaan bocah itu masih belum ditemukan. Berjalan selimpungan Hanji mendesah lelah, dipijatnya bagian belakang lehernya. Berjalan kedepan Hanji berharap dapat bersiitirahat dibangku taman didepan sana.

_Rivaille._

Tersenyum samar saat pria itu melihat bayangan bocah yang dicarinya sedang asyik duduk disalah satu ayunan. Berjalan mendekati Hanji menaiki ayunan disebelah sang bocah. Bersiul panjang Hanji menarik perhatian Rivaille.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak? Kau tahu mamamu panik mecarimu!"

Rivaille terdiam dia tak membalas ucapan dari sang ayah. mengayunkan ayunannya lemas Rivaille mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan kembali menunduk.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak? Kalau kau takut membicarakan masalahmu dengan mamamu, kau bisa bicara dengan _father_!"

Hening.

Hanji tersenyum melihat tanggapan dari putra yang baru dikenalnya ini. Diayunnya ayunan yang dinaikinya. Tertawa seru saat pria yang tak lagi muda itu mencapai puncak tertinggi.

"Woooooo...Ini sunguh menyenangkan!" Pekiknya senang yang hanya di hadiahi dengusan geli Rivaille. Hanji mengehentikan tindakan konyolnya, dia terdiam. Mereka terdiam memikirkan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan.

Menarik nafas Hanji mulai mengutarakan pikirannya. "Rivaille, aku tahu kau membenciku nak."

Rivaille mendengus seru, seakan tak menyukai topik yang Hanji bicarakan.

"Aku bukanlah ayah yang baik untukmu. Dari awal aku memilih untuk tidak terikat oleh apapun termasuk ibumu. Itu hal yang wajar disaat dunia ada tepat dimatamu namun itu suatu pilihan yang aku sesali sekarang. Tidak memilih kalian dan tetap hidup sebagai seorang yang penuh dosa adalah suatu kesalahan. Dan_ father_ benci itu."

"Maafkan aku Rivaille, aku tak bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik untukmu. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan _father_ kesempatan untuk bersama kalian lagi? untuk memperbaiki ini semua."

Rivaille terisak dia tak tahu jika orang yang tepat disampingnya meminta maaf padanya secara tulus. Dia juga tak tahu jika Hanji begitu sangat menyesali tindakannya. Yang dia tahu entah sejak kapan air matanya jatuh dan dia tepat berada dipelukan Hanji ayahnya.

"Maafkan _father_.." ujarnya membelai helaian hitam Rivaille.

Membukakan pintu rumah panik Mikasa dikagetkan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Didepannya Hanji sedang mengendong Rivaille yang tengah tertidur pulas. Menangis lega Mikasa menuntun Hanji menuju kamar Rivaille.

Membaringkan Rivaille ketempat tidur Hanji beranjak dari kamar itu. Langkahnya terhenti kala tangan Rivaille menarik kemejanya.

"Tetaplah disini." pintanya lirih yang masih memejamkan mata.

Menatap Mikasa pria itu meminta persetujuan. Mikasa tersenyum kecut yang disusul angukkan pasrahnya. Mikasa tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat melihat Hanji yang tengah memeluk Rivaille disampingnya. Rasanya hatinya terasa ringan saat melihat Hanji dengan penuh kasih sayang menina bobokan Rivaille.

Menutup pintu kamar Rivaille Mikasa beranjak keluar, didepannya Jean menyambut wanitanya dengan pelukan menenangkan. "Tak apa, Rivaille baik-baik saja Mika.." ujar pria yang saat ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita itu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat.." ujar Jean menenangkan. Dilepasnya pelukan pada tubuh Mikasa.

"Jean sebentar saja tetaplah seperti ini." pinta Mikasa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria itu. menengelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jean Mikasa terisak. Wanita itu tak tahu dia harus bahagia atau tidak.

Satu sisi dia bahagia melihat ke akraban yang berasal dari Rivaille dan ayah biologisnya. Dan di sisi lain dia sungguh tak mau kehilangan pria yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Jean.."

"Hmm"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Pinta Mikasa.

"Tak akan pernah." Dibawanya bibir Mikasa kerahnya. Dilumatnya bibir itu lembut. "Kita akan terus bersama Mika. Aku janji."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada:

Nanana Nara, the worst creature, Hatsune Cherry, Kumaida Chiyu.

**Nemu beberapa typo** masih harus diperbaiki rupanya fic ini. **Menarik, lanjut** ini udah dilanjut ya. **Ditunggu update-an fic lainnya** fic lain udah dicicil kok updetanya, moga kamu suka fic ini walaupun g seperti awalnya**. Kalo karater di fic ini diganti sama Sasusaku cukup masuk akal juga** wow dibuat dua versi gitu?boleh juga idenya:D

Salam,

Meow ~.~


End file.
